bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Protoss Empire
This is the page describing the History of the Protoss Empire under every name we could find, from Adun's first Unification of Aiur to the Peace of Shakuras. For the Protoss race physical and mental features and abilities, click http://bsc-naval-archives.wikia.com/wiki/Protoss Beginnings In the Beginning, the Xel'Naga descended to the surface of Aiur. They created all of Aiur's native beasts, and then they created the Protoss. For centuries, the Protoss Worshipped the Xel'Naga as their Gods. But then, the Xel'Naga departed from Aiur. Anguished Protoss clung to the crystals on the bottom of thier ship, sliding off with bloody hands. For decades after, the Protoss wallowed in sadness. After, war broke out between the various tribes dotting the planet. Unification of Aiur/Aeon of Strife The various tribes of Protoss warred for 28 years, but then, a new powerful Protoss arrived. His name was Adun. Adun united the Protoss under one banner, and forged them into a powerful warrior race. Protoss practiced their psionic abilities, refining them for decades. During this time, Adun had sent scouts and probes out into the galaxy to find other worlds the Protoss could inhabit. Great Expansion Adun ushered in an age of expansion while in his 84th Stellar Cycle, sending forth millions of colonists. The century that followed resulted in a massive empire, 5000 LY across. The Empire was still mostly colonies at this time, and most were loyal to Adun. Rebellion of Dylar In 8942 BC (Terran Calendar), the Dylar system, which had slowly been growing irate at the current government, finally rebelled. Dylarian soldiers pushed Imperial loyalists out of the system. Adun responded by sending an army of Protoss to crush the rebellion. The war against Dylar lasted 3 weeks, and marked the last time any Protoss world tried to rebel for the next 8000 years. First Great War In 4954 BC (Terran Calendar), long after the death of Adun, a new enemy arrived at the Protoss borders: The Zerg. Later creations of the Xel'Naga, the Zerg were highly adaptable, and could infect certain other species (excluding the Protoss) with their disease. The Zerg infestation burned through 2100 LY of Protoss territory within 10 years. By then, the weapon the Protoss had been working on had finally finished. The Purifier beam was a weapon that, combined with other such weapons, could liquefy a planetary crust. Equipped with Purifier beams, the newly created Golden Armada surged across the Empire, Purifying all that the Zerg had touched. The Zerg Overmind realized that they were defeated, and the Zerg ceased attacking Protoss land. Second Expansion The victory over the Zerg sparked the Second Expansion. Protoss forces massively expanded the empire the opposite direction of the Zerg. With the loss of so many colonies, Protoss territory had shrunk by 40%. Any colonies left in the "Plague Zone" were abandoned, and the Empire expanded elsewhere. Within 350 years, the Protoss controlled an area over 40000 LY across. Protoss population was in the trillions, and their fleets were everywhere. Discovery of Damloth and Korriban In 2103 BC, a Protoss probe noted a system with advanced life in it. This would become known as Korriban. Upon deciding that the Sith were insufficiently advanced, the Protoss left them alone for 2100 years. Second Great War Final Expansion and Discovery of Humanity Third Great War and Fall of The Empire Divine Shakuran Empire